1. Field
This invention is directed to an accessory for engines, especially vehicle engines. More specifically, the invention is directed to a device for pumping fuel from the fuel tank of a one engine into the fuel tank of another engine.
2. State of the Art
The problems which arise when a vehicle exhausts its fuel supply en route are well known. Assuming that the distressed driver is able to petition a passing motorist to stop and render assistance, the complications arising from transferring fuel from the fuel tank of the second vehicle into the tank of the first vehicle are many.
The most common approach is to use a siphon to transfer the fuel from one fuel tank into the other. The structure of these siphons may vary considerably. The most basic construction includes generally a flexible pipe upon which the user induces a vacuum on one end of the pipe while the opposing end is positioned in the fuel of the fuel contaning tank. Typically, the user induces this vacuum by sucking on the free end of the pipe. Observably, this method involves the risk that the user may inhale or ingest fuel upon attempting to induce fuel from the tank into the pipe.
A second method involves the use of a so-called "siphon pump." Siphon pumps generally include a pipe or conduit which is flexible. The pipe is fitted with a hand-operated pump, which induces fuel from one tank through the pipe to the second fuel tank.
Both of the above-described methods require that the user carry either a pipe or siphon pump. Neither method includes a device which is typically connected to the vehicle. Further, both methods require the user to manipulate the device.
For example, in the first method, the user must actually inhale or induce a partial vacuum on one end of a pipe which is fitted down into a gas tank. In the second system or method, the user must activate and manipulate a hand pump in order to induce fuel from a first reservoir through the conduit and into a second reservoir. Due to the fact that both these methods require equipment which is not linked or connected to the vehicle itself, often times these devices are either misplaced or lost.
The situations wherein these devices are needed often occur unpredictably. As a result, the user may find himself in a embarrassing, if not inconvenient, situation if he is unable to locate the device at the time required.
If the user is unable to locate one of the abovedescribed devices there is little opportunity or means of conveying gasoline from a self-contained fuel tank positioned beneath the structure of one automobile into a similarly situated tank in another vehicle. Given the inconvenience, and, to some degree, danger which may accrue to a motorist stranded on a highway and unable to start his vehicle due to lack of fuel, it is therefore an important consideration to provide apparatus which is adapted to readily transfer fuel from one vehicle into another.
In U.S. Patent 4,064,901 (Bailey), an accessory device which is attachable to a vehicle for pumping fuel from the vehicle into the fuel tank of a second vehicle is disclosed. The Bailey device includes a flexible hose which is connected between the fuel pump and the carburetor of the first vehicle. Positioned in that hose is a valve. The valve is constructed to permit a flow of fuel, induced by the fuel pump, both through the conduit leading to the carburetor as well as to a second hose of sufficient length to be extended to the fuel tank of a second vehicle.
In the Bailey construction, a generally T-shaped fitting may be mounted within a first hose leading from the fuel pump to the carburetor. A second hose is fitted on one leg of the Tee connection. A valve cock is mounted on the free end of the second hose to control a flow of fuel through that hose from the first hose. Stated in other terms, the second Bailey construction involves filling the internal channel of the second hose with fuel throughout the operation of the engine. The discharge of that fuel is controlled by a valve mounted on the free end of the second hose.
The Bailey device is adapted solely for channeling fuel from the gas tank of the device fitted vehicle outwardly to the gas tank of a second vehicle or other fuel system. The Bailey device does not appear to be adapted for drawing fuel from an external fuel source and directing that fuel to the Bailey fitted vehicles's fuel tank. Furthermore, the Bailey device does not appear to be directed to a system whereby fuel from a second vehicle, which does not have a fuel transfer accessory, may be transferred to a third vehicle which has exhausted its fuel supply.
There exists therefore a need for a multi-use fuel supply accessory device. This device should be adapted for accessing the fuel tank of a second vehicle and transferring a sufficient supply of fuel from that second vehicle into a first vehicle permitting the continued operation of the first vehicle. This auxiliary device should also be constructed to permit the reverse operation, i.e., the transfer of fuel from the accessory-fitted first vehicle into a fuel tank or system of a second vehicle or second fuel container. In an optimal construction, a fuel transfer device would also be constructed to permit the transfer of fuel from a second vehicle or container to a third vehicle or container utilizing the fuel system of a first, transfer device fitted vehicle.